reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Queyh
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Undead Bull page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Same to you! Happy New Year to you too! Spawny0908 (talk) 07:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Categorization Trey, You've been doing some good edits on the wiki lately, but I had to undo a few of yours today involving categorization, so I wanted to drop you a note about categories. As a general rule, the Categorization policy states that only the most specific applicable categories should be used on an article. As an example, Outfits is a high level category. Redemption Outfits is a subcategory of Outfits (more specific) and Redemption DLC Outfits is a subcategory of Redemption Outfits (even more specific). Since the Savvy Merchant Outfit is obtained as a DLC, that article would get the Redemption DLC Outfits category only. It would not get the Redemption Outfits or Outfits categories because those are less specific. In other words, those higher categories are already implied by the more specific category so it would be redundant to add them. As a separate note, the Shopkeepers category is for NPCs who can actually be interacted with during the game. Some of the individuals you added to that category may theoretically own a business in-game, but Marston can't buy or sell from them so they don't belong in the category. Hopefully that makes sense. Let me know if you have any questions. 2ks4 (talk) 08:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks for the heads up. I thought the the Shopkeeper category applied to anyone who owned an in-game shop, and not just characters that could buy and sell items directly to the player. By the way, you also have done a great job by helping the wiki, and I just wanted to thank you for all of your contributions to the site. Queyh 17:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for the compliment. 2ks4 (talk) 07:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Also, would a bartender be considered a "shopkeeper"? Thank you. Queyh 18:18, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm ... interesting question, but my first thought is "no" since I think of the bartenders as providing a service, rather than providing inventory items for purchase (which is my view of the "Shopkeepers" category ... "who lets me buy and sell inventory items?"). This is similar to stagecoach drivers and the dealers for blackjack, liar's dice, and poker. I haven't played Red Dead Revolver, but from the description on the Hanz Kenyon page, "After entering the saloon, Red Harlow can purchase his wares.", it may be that the bartenders actually provide inventory items for sale in that game. :There currently isn't a category for service providers such as those mentioned above. Generally there are few enough of each kind that they can simply be listed on the appropriate page. To this end, I just set up a table and filled in a few links to bartenders on the Saloon article. Similarly there is a list of known stagecoach driver on the Stagecoaches article. :I updated the description on the Shopkeepers Category page to reflect what I wrote above. I haven't touched the Characters in Redemption page, however, which does have some characters like Eldin Grubb under the shopkeepers section. :2ks4 (talk) 07:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) New Story Hey, I made a short story of my own. Oh my name is AJ1776. My story is called MY SHORT STORY: THE BUSTLE OF CAMPAJ1776 03:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) plz read it and comment Hey, I wanted to read your story, but the link doesn't seem to work anymore. If you get it fixed, I'd love to know. Thank you! Queyh 02:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Queyh, heres the link http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AJ1776/MY_SHORT_STORY:_THE_BUSTLE_OF_CAMP "Team Grimmie" Riley Huntley Got a question? Thank you, Riley, for finding the link, and that was a great story, AJ1776! I hope that you make more! Thank you! Queyh 16:57, January 7, 2012 (UTC) AJ1776 new blog I made a blog about if there was an RDR3, what would it be like?? I would love to see your opinion! AJ1776AJ1776 02:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Anything that you want to write about! If you do make a blog, I would love to see it. I thought that your short story was great, and I bet that your blog would be just as good. I would just go for it and write about whatever comes to your mind! Thank you, and keep up the great work! Queyh 22:01, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Message wall Heey Queyh, I made a blog post on the new Message Wall feature, this new feature replaces the talk page with more organized and awesome designed message wall. Check it out and comment please. Thanks! Yeah, I checked out the blog post. I could live with the style if it was changed, but I do not think that it should necessarily be at the top of the wiki's list for urgent changes. Queyh (talk) 02:55, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, my talk page link is acting up. Queyh (talk) 02:58, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi I recently added a contribution to the Poker page and you got rid. I am well aware of the fact that edits are not made to be deleted, but adapted. If you didn't like what I posted, then either message me or adapt the text to suit the rest of that particular article. Thankyou Camcamcam999 21:02, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Camcam, the reaseon that I removed your piece of trivia is because it was in the wrong place, not because it wasn't true or helpful. If you want to add that pice of trivia to the "Trivia" section that would be fine with me, but it was not in the right section, as it interrupted the flow of the previous text. If you have a commoent, feel free to post it. Thank you, and I hope that you understand. Queyh (talk) 23:41, January 27, 2012 (UTC) By the way, the edit on the Poker page was not made by you, unless you use two seperate accounts. Queyh (talk) 23:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Dude, It's the Story Section The story sections are a bit more informal and I like to keep some of the faux suspense since it's, y'know, a horror game. Now if that stuff were in an item description or the walkthrough, then yeah, definitely remove it. But I wrote the story sections to have at least a small amount of suspense. Especially since I like the section to end before the actual mission begins - since all of that's in the walkthrough. Am I making sense? ;) Cheers! - JackFrost23 00:35, February 4, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Please don't remove the ellipses I've placed at the end of most of the story sections. :) OK, I'll make sure not to remove any of your suspense. :) By the way, thanks for explaining it to me. Queyh (talk) 00:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Great job Heey Queyh, Great job on reverting that vandals edits, when there is a vandal blanking pages, immediatly go to . Recent shows edits to posses, templates and other things Wiki Acitvity does. To change a page name: 1.Go to page, beside edit there is a downword arrow, Click it. 2. Click rename 3. Add the name and a reason (If you are in the mists of a vandal attack, you wont have time to add one) 4.Deselect any options you dont want. 5. Rename page. Again Great job, specially for giving him a warning, I know coming from me that doesnt mean much i mean it. Thanks for everything, Btw i notice your Sig isnt working, if you want me to fix it, give me a shout [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 01:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks you so much, and I did finally get my signature working again. Queyh (talk) 16:52, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I was just wondering why you erased my post on Obscuridad del Santo Andres about after you recieve the gift for the first time the next time you recieve. Because yesterday I got the cross and today I met the nun again and she gave me an option to get The Gift and I accepted to get 49$ dollars! So I was wondering if I could re-post it! Noobinator2k1 17:45, February 4, 2012 (UTC)The Noobinator2k1!